Fateful Encounter
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: A girl with a tragic past that has something to do with a certain blonde of the Akatsuki becomes close. What happens when the truth is unravelled? Rated M for language. Currently on hiatus.
1. Not Welcome Here

**Hey everyone! This is a new story I've been working on for a while, I hope you enjoy it! ~Hana-chan~**

_Why the hell am I here? _The Jashinist thought to himself.

"Hey Deidara, how much longer until we leave this place? Hidan complained grumbling.

"As soon as we find a new hideout, un." The Jashinist and the terrorist bomber walked slowly and silently through the dark, eerie tunnel.

A drop of water landed on his forehead and Hidan lifted the light over his head, "This damn place gives me the creeps." Hidan then started walking faster.

"Scared of a little darkness huh Hidan, hm? Deidara chuckled. _This place is kind of off. _Deidara thought.

They continued walking through the tunnel until they saw a speck of light.

"Finally, we can get the hell outta here." Hidan rejoiced in a bit of relief, continuing to leave Deidara behind.

Deidara also started walking faster and soon they were out of the tunnel. They found their selves in a large clearing by a riverbank.

All of a sudden there was a rustling noise in the bushes.

Hidan swiftly pulled out two shuriken and flung them at the bushes.

There was a soft 'thud'.

"You. You go see what it is." Hidan said in a demanding tone.

_Asshole. _Deidara thought.

He walked slowly towards the bush pulling out a kunai and holding it tightly.

As he got closer to the bush he began to walk like he was a predator about to pounce on its prey.

_What in the hell is that idiot doing? _Hidan wondered.

Deidara got to the bush and he peeked over it.

He held up what looked like a blur of gray from Hidan's point of view.

Hidan squinted.

"It's just a rabbit, un." Deidara said with a this-was-a-waste-of-time look at Hidan.

As Deidara walked back towards Hidan, he threw the rabbit into the riverbank.

Then, as they were walking into the trees, two kunai landed in front of them from above, a short distance away.

"What in the hell.." The Jashinist said as they jumped back surprised.

They both took their fighting stances.

Hidan pulled out his scythe and stepped a bit further than Deidara.

There was a minute or two of silence.

"Show yourself you damn coward!" Hidan yelled impatiently.

"You're not welcome here! So before anyone gets hurt, I suggest you get the hell out of our village!" Came a voice from in the trees, obviously a woman.

"I suggest you show your fucking face lady! Stop hiding in the trees!" Hidan yelled.

A woman with black hair tied up in a ponytail and sharp amethyst eyes casually walked out of the brush and stood a few meters away from Deidara and Hidan.

"The names Misaki Kaori, nice to meet you boys." The woman stood there for a brief second and shifted her weight from one side smirking.

"We don't have time for this, un." Deidara said impatiently.

"Look lady, we don't have the time for games. Either you run off back to your village, or get yourself killed. Your choice." Hidan stated coldly.

Misaki's smirk vanished and she stared at Hidan with a dead look.

"Hm. Killed.." Misaki said with a slight chuckle.

"What the hell is funny?" Hidan said cocking his brow.

"The fact that you think you can kill me so easily, that's what." Misaki said her face turning blank.

"Deidara, you go on ahead, I'm gonna teach this brat a thing or two." Hidan said and Deidara shrugged and walked off.

"Just don't take too long, hm." Deidara said in the distance.

_I think I'll get rid of her really quick._ Hidan thought smirking.

Misaki took her stance and revealed a black, thick katana with a black chain hanging from it.

Hidan charged towards her about to strike her with his three- bladed scythe but she suddenly vanished into thin air.

Then he felt a slight breeze on his back, as blood trickled down.

"Eh, now I'm cold." Hidan said not fazed at all by the cut in his back.

_Well that gives me conformation. Hidan of The Akatsuki. Supposedly he's immortal and a Jashinist. With everything I know about him, I bet I can beat him. _Misaki said to herself and smirked from behind the tree a few feet away from Hidan.

"Are you done with your warm up yet?" Hidan yelled out.

Misaki walked back into the clearing.

"Your turn." She said smirking still.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm making this story with most of the Akatsuki in it, I might forget a character or two but I'm really focusing on a few and my OC. Please R&R! I'm working hard on these chapters so show me some support! Arigato!**


	2. Taken

Now, Misaki wasn't one to get extrememly frustrated, and it happened rarely. This fight with this guy frustrated her to no end, though. His "immortal" abilities really helped him out in this battle. It was like, no matter how many times she stabbed him, sliced him, or even physically knocked him over with a punch, he stood again. He stood with that stupid satisfying grin plastered on his face.

Hidan, however, was having a grand time. He enjoyed seeing this girl getting angrier every time he stood back up. She couldn't beat him; there was no fucking way in Hell, that he would let that happen. The girl, Misaki, didn't speak much throughout the fight. Hidan believed she was trying to locate a weak spot, somewhere. He wanted to laugh out loud at that. If he really wanted to, he could of disposed of her a while ago, but he wanted to play around with this one.

"You're not very talkative now, huh?," Hidan remarked as she stood in her fighting stance, with a concentrated glint in her eyes. She snorted and disappeared once again. When Hidan really thought about it, she was one of those "never give up no matter what", ninjas. He kind-of liked that. He felt her presence behind him, and whipped his scythe one-handed, behind him. He almost got her, but she ducked, and stabbed him in the leg with a kunai. He quickly reacted by sweeping his other foot over, and kicking her in the face. She landed on her back and winced. "Fuck," Hidan heard her whisper as she got up and ran at him again. He slashed at her again, and this time, he got her in her left arm. Blood trickled down, and she disappeared once more. When she reappeared again, a piece of her shirt was around the wound. Hidan was beginning to get tired of this game.

"Just give it up already, would ya?," Misaki laughed at him.

"You're kidding right?," Was her reply.

Hidan sighed deeply. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Deidara sitting by a tree, watching. He nodded at him, and the blonde stood and began walking towards Misaki. Misaki noticed, but Hidan didn't think know. As Deidara tried to grab her, she turned and attempted to punch him. His eyes narrowed as he caught her fist. His twisted her arm behind her back, and she gritted her teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Deidara said.

"Fuck you," Misaki began to struggle, and Deidara closed his eyes and in the next moment, Misaki's body was limp, and thrown over Deidara's shoulder.

What Misaki didn't know was that she would wake up in an unknown place with more strange people.


	3. Let the pranks begin

**Ok, so here is another chapter of _Fateful Encounters_. Enjoy!**

Deidara tossed and turned, but the annoying beeping sound didn't stop after the many times he hit the clock that flashed 6:30. Tobi jumped up from his bed across the room and pressed the snooze button.

"Finally.." Deidara said with a huff of happiness.

(In Kakuzu and Hidan's room)

Kakuzu snored loudly and heavily from across the room.

"I'm gonna sacrifice him if he doesn't shut the hell up." The Jashinist said holding two pillows to his ears. Kakuzu continued to snore loudly.

"That's it!" Hidan said as he flung two pillows at Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu awoke like nothing ever happened.

"Sup," He said groggily.

_DUMBASS. _Was all Hidan thought. Kakuzu smelled a nice scent coming from the kitchen and walked down the stairs. There were already two Akatsuki members at the table in the kitchen.

The quiet Uchiha and the fish man.

"Looks like the prisoner can cook," Kisame said happily.

"How much money came out of this?!," Kakuzu said frantically.

Misaki grunted.

"Hn,"

"None; she used food we already had," Kisame replied. Kakuzu had a moment of "Oh, derp." Then Hidan came downstairs with a murderous glare towards Kakuzu.

"What smells so damn good in here?" He said with a yawn. Misaki smirked a little and flipped the pancakes.

"Hm. It's her." Hidan took a seat at the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Misaki said back.

"Never mind." Hidan said leaning back in his chair.

"Fine then. Can someone take off these damn hand cuffs, they're hurting my wrists." Misaki said, annoyed.

"How do we know you won't try to escape?" Kisame stated.

"Hn." Itachi nodded in agreement. Misaki sent him a what-the-hell-do-you-take-me-for look.

"Listen bub, I'm the one who is cooking breakfast for YOU and your ''gang'' so take the damn hand cuffs off." She said with a irritated stare.

"Just take them off; her complaining is giving me a fucking headache." Hidan said rubbing his temples sarcastically. Misaki glared at him.

"Fine." Kisame walked over to her and took off the three handcuffs.

Misaki shook her wrists.

She turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes again.

Two minutes later, she was done with the pancakes and she started on the eggs and bacon.

"Will you hurry it up, I'm starving here." Hidan complained.

"Yeah, yeah." Misaki said with an evil grin forming on her face. She looked back.

_No one is looking I think I'll just.._

She grabbed some garlic powder and cut off a portion of eggs.

She poured a heavy amount on the eggs.

Then she pulled aside some bacon and grabbed some chili powder and peppers.

She enveloped the bacon in it, then rubbed it all in.

And threw some salt in a pancake.

_I think Hidan will rather enjoy these.._

By the time she was done with her creation, every Akatsuki member was at the table. She set up their plates and passed them out, making sure her abomination went to Hidan.

They all started eating.

She waited for his reaction patiently by the sink.

"What the fuck is this shit?!," Hidan yelled and the whole hideout could hear the rainbow of curse words spilling from his mouth.

He scurried to the bathroom and barfing sounds could be heard.

While Misaki bursted into laughter, the others looked lost. Misaki was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"What did you do, Misaki?" Kisame questioned.

"My version of a shitty breakfast." Misaki said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Remind me not to make her mad." Kakuzu said. After all the barfing and colorful streams of words, Hidan returned with a menacing glare. Misaki couldn't help but laugh.

He lunged for her and Tobi held him back.

"I'm gonna sacrifice you to Jashin, you bitch!," Hidan yelled.

Misaki stopped laughing loudly and chuckled a bit.

"I look forward to it," She smirked and walked casually back to her room.

(A few hours later)

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Hidan said, scowling.

"Chill Hidan; it's your fault for messing with her anyway," Kakuzu said, chuckling.

"Hn," Itachi said in agreement.

"Do you think Misaki-chan is mad, Sempai?," Tobi said looking at Deidara.

"How should I know, hm?," Deidara said.

"I'll go see," Tobi said running off towards Misaki's room.

"So, **if** he comes back alive, who's gonna stitch him up," Deidara asked, laughing.

"Looks like it'll be me," Kakuzu replied. laughing with him.

(Meanwhile in Misaki's room)

Misaki was humming to herself while drawing. Pein had given her a pad of paper for something to do; which is what she guessed. She was lying on her stomach on her bed drawing death sketches of Hidan. There was a knock at her door.

"What?," She said without looking up from her masterpiece.

"It's Tobi Misaki-chan," Tobi said quietly.

"Oh, come in Tobi," Misaki replied. He opened the door and walked in slowly.

"What are you doing, Misaki-chan?," Tobi said as he got a better look at her drawings.

"Killing Hidan in these drawings," Misaki said with a creepy grin. Tobi shuddered.

"Are you mad at Hidan-san?," Tobi asked while sitting on the floor.

"You could say that," Misaki replied drawing a knife in Hidan's head.

"Why are you mad at Hidan-san, Misaki-chan?," Tobi asked curiously.

"He's an asshole, if you haven't noticed," Misaki said without looking away from her drawing.

"Oh.. should Tobi leave now?," Tobi said, standing up.

"If you'd like," Misaki said while drawing Hidan's "screaming" face. Tobi walked out and closed the door slowly. He didn't want to make noise while Pein-sensei was doing work.

He skipped down stairs into the living room.

Deidara was flipping through channels, slumped on the floor by the couch.

Kakuzu was sitting at the table in the kitchen, counting his money.

Konan was sitting in a recliner making an origami bird.

Itachi was reading a book.

Kisame was feeding his goldfish.

Hidan was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

Everything seemed pretty normal, for the moment.

**A/N: Alright, this was edited, because I really don't like what I've done with it. I feel like it has so much more potential than what I've done. I know that I haven't updated in a looooong time, and I deeply apologize for that. I am now working on the Pre-quel of Fateful Encounter. Thanks for reading, loves. ~Hana-Chan(3-16-13)**


	4. Perverts and Coffee!

**This chapter of _Fateful Encounters _took me a while to complete. I had to totally concentrate so the ideas of this new chapter would start flowing through my head. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!~**

Misaki tossed and turned in her jungle of what she called a bed.

_BANG BANG BANG_

She wondered what idiot would be so dumb as to interrupt her dreaming. She trudged on to the door and opened it; revealing Tobi.

"Good morning, Misaki-chan!," Tobi practically screamed through her ears. Misaki nearly passed out right on the spot out due to her drowsiness and his screeching.

"Yo," Was all she could manage to get out, before a long yawn.

"Why are you still sleeping Misaki-chan? It's really late," Tobi said cocking his head to the side.

"Why are you here, Tobi?" Misaki said, slouching.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone said to hurry and get ready, we're going to the grocery store!," Tobi screeched again and ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Just what I need," Misaki said shutting the heavy door. Misaki walked over to the scratched up oak dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a small-looking black t-shirt and some baggy black pants that Pein left on her bed yesterday. She knew it was Pein; he was the only one who was supplying her with anything. She often wondered about that strange man, and what his story was. She brushed the thought off, and took her things with her, downstairs.

There were only two bathrooms in the whole Akatsuki hideout, and one was taken up by, whom she could only suspect to be, Kakuzu. She didn't think any other Akatsuki member would be singing "Money Money Money Moneeeey, MONAYE!" in the shower.

She ran to the other bathroom on the 1st floor of the hideout, just to ensure that she got it before anyone else. She was almost too late. Deidara was right behind her when she ran down the stairs.

_Oh no you don't Blondie. _She thought, smirking. She acted as if she didn't see him right behind her, just so at the last second she could speed her way into the bathroom and lock the door. Well, that was a great idea, until Deidara thought the same thing. Except, his version included jumping over Misaki to get to the bathroom.

Just as he was about to continue with his little plan, Misaki ran as fast as she could manage to the doorway of the bathroom. Deidara ran after her and caught her by the ankle.

_DAMNIT. _She thought; wanting to slap herself, for not noticing the flaws in her plan.

_I've got you now, hm. _Deidara thought, triumphantly. Misaki attempted to kick his tight grip off her ankle, but to no avail. Deidara pulled her onto the carpet and jumped over her head, almost to the bathroom. He was just about to touch the white tile when he was caught in a chokehold. Misaki grinned and threw him to the floor, hopping to the entryway.

Deidara jumped up and pushed the door, just as Misaki was about to lock it.

_WHY DOESN'T HE GIVE UP?! _Misaki thought.

Deidara snickered and began to push the door. The two were in an all-out pushing and shoving match.

"Will you give it a rest already!?" Misaki yelled, trying to hold up her end of the pushing.

"When strippers fly," Deidara chuckled, holding his grip on the doorknob. Misaki rolled her eyes, trying to put more force into her pulls. Misaki began pulling the doorknob with everything she had. Deidara grunted loudly.

He simply let go of the door completely while Misaki pulled roughly as he let go. Misaki fell backwards and landed on her ass. Deidara laughed hard, and walked off.

"Deidara!," Misaki yelled, furiously. Deidara looked back, chuckling. He walked into the living room, and began lounging on the floor. Misaki huffed and stripped off her clothes, and checked the water. She stepped in and cleansed herself for about 10 minutes, then stepped out.

She got her hygiene to-do list out of the way, and brushed through her long, black locks of hair and tied it up. She got dressed and headed out of the bathroom.

As she was adjusting everything she was carrying, she looked up for a brief moment.

A certain blonde Akatuski member was leaning on the wall across from the bathroom.

"How long have you been standing there?," Misaki asked cocking a brow.

"Not long; nice outfit by the way, Blossom." Deidara said crossing his arms and smirking flirtaciously.

"What did you just call me?" Misaki said tapping her foot impatiently and gripping the items in her arms.

"Uh, Blossom?" Deidara replied.

"Don't ever call me that," Misaki said and gave him a threatening glare.

Deidara whistled after her as she walked off.

"Idiot," Was all Misaki said as she stormed off up the stairs, to her room.

(Deidara's POV):

He could smell the lavender sweeping through the hallway from the bathroom. He decided to get up and wait for his turn like the 'mature' guy he was. He heard the water stop and wet footsteps. In a few minutes, the door creaked open and his eyes met with a pair of amethyst beauties.

Her eyes actually intrigued him. Her personality was..interesting, but those eyes just begged to be stared into.

"Don't ever call me that," Said the girl coldly, walking off. She looked kind-of pissed off. He could tell she had a glint of pain and surprise in her eyes when he called her that. Her purple-violet eyes had a past in them, and he was going to find out.

(Regular POV):

Misaki flopped onto her bed stretching her arms out and laying flatly.

_Where are you, Otou-san? Mama?_

Misaki shook her head, she wouldn't think about them right now, especially in a place like the Akatsuki hideout. She put on her ninja sandals, and she walked out of the dungeon-like room. She made her way downstairs, and 5 of the members were standing at the doorway.

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan were standing there looking at her.

"What?," She asked with a 'derp' look on her face.

They looked at her as if it was completely obvious. They were actually all staring at the shirt that gripped her slender and curvy body. Itachi grunted and looked away. Tobi was just doing what everyone else was doing and decided nothing important was going on so, he walked to the couch and sat down. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame however, continued staring.

"Um, nothing, un," Deidara said, practically drooling.

"My fishes are calling me, I'll be right back," Kisame said still staring as he walked off, almost walking into a wall.

"Your fucking boobs are huge." Hidan said, staring so hard it made Misaki uncomfortable, and that rarely happened.

_This is where I'm confused and don't know if I should take that as a compliment.. _Misaki thought crossing her arms over her chest, trying to cover up as much as she could.

Hidan and Deidara continued staring until Kisame rounded everyone up and they walked to the nearest market. As soon as they all walked into the sliding doors, everyone but a few Akatsuki members scurried off into their own direction. Misaki walked off towards the bakery and found a coffee machine.

"Yes! Oh coffee, how I've missed you so!," Misaki squeaked, running towards the machine.

**A/N: Alright, that was the latest chapter of _Fateful Encounters_, and I think I might be getting better. :O**

**I'm trying to incorporate more ideas that I haven't used yet into this story.**

**I don't want to make this story too long but, I do want it to be long enough to satisfy everyone :D**

**So, please PM what you thought and I'll continue to get better!**

**Oh, and I would like to thank everyone for all the views on my previous stories! Also, the reviews, even though there weren't many, my gratitude is immense!**

**And a special thanks to Akasora for making a sequel to _The Forever Hearts Talkshow_, please check it out!**

**~Hana-Chan~**


	5. Crazy Shoppers and Nightmares

**Finally, another chapter of ****_Fateful Encounters_**** is out! **

"That will be $1.28, Miss," The tall cashier with golden eyes and black hair stood smiling, waiting for Misaki to pay.

"Okay, one moment," Misaki said digging in her pockets for the money she got from Pein. She pulled out a little more than 100 yen.

"Here you go," Misaki said handing the cashier the money.

"Thank you for shopping, have a nice day," Misaki waved and walked back to find the others.

_Where the hell is everyone?_ Misaki thought after looking through all of the isles. She checked again and saw Kisame in the frozen food section. He was standing in front of a freezer that contained frozen fish.

"Uh, Kisame, what are you doing?," Misaki said, looking confused.

"Shh," Kisame said looking like he was concentrating.

"What the…" Misaki couldn't understand that guy, so she walked off to find Itachi.

She looked around and found him in the pharmacy isle. He was looking at eye drops and vitamins.

"Itachi..?," Misaki walked over to him slowly.

"Hn?" Itachi answered putting his hand under his chin reading something on the back of a bottle of vitamins.

"What are you up to?," Misaki cocked a brow.

"Hn.." Itachi said, obviously not talking to her, he was too into what he was reading. Misaki sighed and went to find Hidan. Maybe even Tobi. She shuddered at that; Tobi was very odd.

She spotted Hidan in the hygiene department. He was scanning over hair gels. Misaki kind-of got wrapped up in it too; she was low on it.

"Hmm.." She said and Hidan looked at her. She looked at him.

"What?," She asked.

"Can you at least shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Hidan said looking back over at hair gels.

"Someone's on their period.." Misaki mumbled quiet enough so Hidan wouldn't hear. She walked off to look for someone else. She decided to cut through the toy section into another isle. No doubt about it, Tobi was sitting on the floor, surrounded by random toys.

"Tobi, what are you doing?," Misaki said and sipped on her Cappuccino.

"Tobi found the toys!," Tobi got up and showed her a group of Transformers.

"Uh..cool," Misaki said sitting on the floor, leaning on the shelf. After about 10 minutes of Tobi making sound effects, Misaki got up and stretched.

"Tobi is going to find Sempai now," Tobi said, getting up and starting to walk off.

"Wait, I'll go too, I was gonna look for him next," Misaki said, walking next to Tobi.

"Yay!," Tobi said skipping to find Deidara. The pair spotted him in the hardware section, looking at clay.

"Sempai!," Tobi said stopping by Deidara.

"Ugh," Deidara sighed and started walking off.

"Wait for Tobi, Sempai!," Tobi whined, running after him. Misaki walked behind them, observing the items on the shelves.

_I wonder…this would be a great opportunity to get away from them. _Misaki thought, grinning. Deidara stopped and turned around and looked at her.

He walked over to her and pulled her by her arm, walking again.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Misaki said as she was dragged by the blonde.

"Securing you so you don't get away, un," Deidara said pushing Tobi away from him. Tobi frowned behind his mask and followed behind the two.

"This isn't really necessary, ya know," Misaki said, beginning to get irritated.

"Oh it is, un," Deidara said, smirking. They walked to find Kisame, and he was sitting on the floor this time, surrounded by candles and a heart was drawn with flower petals in it, in front of the freezer.

A group of people were staring at him, trying to avoid the shark-man. The heart was drawn by lipstick; he got the candles from another isle, and the flower petals, probably from a bush outside.

They all stared and Kisame looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Kami," Misaki said rolling her eyes.

"Poor Kisame-san," Tobi said frowning. Deidara sighed; he knew Kisame did this every time they went to a grocery store.

"Kisame," Deidara said, letting go of Misaki's arm.

"Hm?," Kisame answered, not looking up.

"Are you crying?," Deidara said, grinning.

"Uh, NO. Something got in my eye!," Kisame said wiping his eyes and gathering everything and throwing them into a random lady's shopping cart.

"Hey!," Said the middle-aged woman.

"Shut it lady," Kisame said walking away.

"Teenagers.." The lady said storming off.

"Geez, why are you guys so weird?," Misaki said sighing. Everyone was gathered and ready to pay for their things. Misaki waited by the exit with Tobi, sipping her coffee.

"I wish they would hurry up already," Misaki said after waiting with Tobi for twenty minutes.

"I think it's Sempai and Hidan-sans fault," Tobi said looking at Misaki.

"Why is that?," Misaki asked cocking her head to the side.

"When we go shopping, Sempai and Hidan-san always talk to pretty ladies," Tobi said looking back at the check-out counter, observing Deidara. Misaki looked too and it almost seemed as if a vein was bulging out of her forehead. Deidara and Hidan were currently trying to gang up on a curvy blonde and smooth-talk her.

Misaki walked over to them.

"Um..I don't know." The girl said looking violated and uncomfortable.

Misaki set her coffee cup on the counter and grabbed the girl by the arm.

"Hey what are-

"Come over here," Misaki said.

She pulled the girl to the side; Deidara and Hidan looked angry.

"Listen, those guys are perverts, don't even think about what ever they're offering you, take my advice and go on break. Tell a guy to check-out their stuff, got it?," Misaki said roughly.

"O-ok," The girl said with a confused and scared look on her face. The girl walked into a room behind her counter.

She closed the door behind her and a guy came out five minutes later.

"Hi, I'll be checking out your items, fellas," The deep-voiced man with muscles that seemed to stretch out his shirt said.

"Hey, what happened to blondie, un?," Deidara said, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah," Hidan said crossing his arms.

"She's on break," The man said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Oh, really now," Hidan said; Deidara and Hidan looked at Misaki with death glares. Misaki smirked, walked over to the counter, grabbed her coffee, and simply said: "Now hurry the hell up,"

Misaki walked back over to Tobi.

"Did you do what I think you did, Misaki-chan?," Tobi asked.

"Yep," Misaki smirked and sipped more on her coffee. Deidara and Hidan finally got done checking out. They didn't do it with smiles either.

"Ruined my fucking chances, bitch.." Hidan grumbled to himself.

"Fuck my life, un," Deidara mumbled. Misaki snickered to herself. Itachi and Kisame finished up checking out and they all gathered outside.

"Is everyone ready to go?," Kisame asked.

"Yeah," And "Yep," Were heard so, with that they all headed back to the hideout. Misaki kind of liked the peace and quiet, but it was short-lived. As soon as they got back from the grocery store, everyone went back to their normal uncivilized selves. Misaki felt a bit tired so, she decided to go take a nap.

She kicked off her shoes as she entered the room. She closed her door and saw some stuff on her bed.

It was a bottle of hair gel with a sticky note on it. It read: "I told you I had to concentrate –Hidan," She smirked and put the bottle of hair gel in the second drawer of the oak dresser.

She then walked over to her bed and layed down on it, her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and she fell into a dream in a few minutes.

_Everything was black._

_A cherry blossom with red spatters was on the ground._

_The red splatters._

_They were everywhere._

_A form was in view._

_A form that seemed human._

_The picture wasn't clear._

_The form seemed to notice something._

_It started walking closer._

_It got closer._

_Then it's all black again._

_The picture returns with a blonde haired man smirking holding a bloody kunai._

_And the picture is towards the sky, as if someone is laying down._

_**I **__was lying down._

_**My **__blood was on that kunai in his hands._

_The smirking blonde haired man._

_Long, blonde hair._

_Who was he?_

_All of a sudden, all that was in view were the blood stained cherry blossoms.._

_They seemed to consume me._

_The picture faded and everything went black again._

Misaki gasped and sat up quickly, eyes wide. Her head was spinning for a minute. She shut her eyes, trying to stop the dizziness. She opened them and breathed in and out slowly.

_Just a nightmare. _Misaki said, sighing deeply.

"What time is it.." Misaki wondered, reading a clock on a table by the bed. They got back from the grocery store by 10:00 A.M. The clock now read 1:39 P.M.

"Woah, I've been sleeping a while.." Misaki said to herself and slid out of the bed. She stood up, yawned, and stretched. Her stomach growled.

"I skipped breakfast, I almost forgot," Misaki said rubbing her stomach. She shuffled her feet out of the room, drifting downstairs.

She slowly walked to the kitchen. It seemed everyone was in their room. She opened the fridge and bent down, searching through the bottom drawers. She grabbed a pack of cheese, salami, mayonnaise, and she was about to grab some other things.

"Nice ass," Came a voice across from the kitchen. Misaki flinched and her head hit the fridge.

"Ow.." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Ugh, Hidan, you pervert," Misaki said in disgust.

"Well, you are kind of right about that," Hidan said with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall in the entryway of the kitchen.

He was wearing a fishnet shirt and some baggy pants.

Misaki's clothes were ruffled and her hair was a mess. She didn't know what anybody could see in her when she was like that.

"Whatever," Misaki said grabbing the bread off the top of the refrigerator.

She closed the door of the refrigerator and set all the things she gathered on the granite counter.

She grabbed a napkin and set two pieces of white bread and prepared her lovely sandwich.

She put everything up and ate her sandwich.

"Fat ass," Hidan grunted.

"Why, thank you asshole," Misaki said, walking off back to her room.

**A/N: Ok loves, so what did you think?**

**I've got more reviews and views on my other stories and this one-I'm so excited x3**

**Thank you all for the views and everything!**

**I love you all OwO~ Mew Mew ~ Until the next chapter lovies! ~R&R!~**

**~Hana-Chan~**


	6. A Day With The Artist

**A/N: Ok peeps, I've been having a bit of writers block, but I'm back in action and ready to get this story rolling!~**

_Two months had passed since Misaki's disappearance from her village, but no one came looking for her, and it was decided that she stay with the Akatsuki._

She stood in front of the mirror contemplating her current hairstyle. The messy bun she had it in currently was bothering her a bit, not like she really cared though.

_Oi! Why is my hair not cooperating with me?! _Misaki threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She huffed and decided to leave her hair down. She combed through it and got dressed.

Misaki walked out of her now permanent room and closed the door behind her. Down the stairs she went, mumbling about boredom.

"Yo," Kisame held up a peace sign from behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Uh, hi," Misaki said wiping her hand down her face.

"What's with you?," Kisame said cocking a brow.

"Boredom," Misaki said plopping on the large sofa in the living room.

"Ahhh," He sat at the kitchen table and started reading a magazine. There was a coverless book sitting on the long, black coffee table in front of the sofa.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to read something to entertain myself. _Misaki reached out her hand to grab the book when Itachi came in the living room.

"Don't touch it," Itachi said grabbing the book off of the table.

"Don't have to be an ass about it," Misaki snorted and leaned back once more.

"Hn," Was all the kunoichi heard before the Uchiha walked back out of the room.

Tobi then decided to run from his room across from the bathroom downstairs, into the living room.

"Tobi's hungry!," He nearly screeched.

"Then make something?," Misaki said, lying on the couch.

"Tobi isn't allowed to cook," He lowered his head and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Why?," Misaki propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well.." Tobi hesitated to answer that question.

"Because the last time, he nearly burned down the hideout trying to cook, un," Deidara walked in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay then…Tobi I'll make you something," Misaki said with a gleeful smile as Tobi suddenly became energetic again. She got up and walked to the kitchen with Tobi close behind. She instructed Tobi to take a seat at the kitchen table and he sat next to a very concentrated Kisame.

"What would you like Tobi?," Misaki said turning on her heel and looking at him. Deidara took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't really know, but Tobi is sure that anything Misaki-chan makes will be really good!," Tobi said smiling behind his mask. Misaki grinned at this and turned to the refrigerator and went through all of its contents.

She then looked through the cupboards and something caught her eye.

_Instant ramen! Score! _Misaki did a mental fist pump and laughed quietly to herself. She got out a pot, and put hot water in it to put on the stove to boil. She scurried back to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients for some homemade Shiitake Pork Ramen!

After the longest 45 minutes of her life, Misaki had in front of her a delicious looking Pork Ramen filled with pork slices, yummy Dashi broth, mushrooms, and every other ingredient in this delectable dish made for royalty. She carefully lifted the bowl of the golden masterpiece to Tobi.

He stared in awe as she set it in front of him. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"My specialty, Shiitake Pork Ramen," She said with smile. Misaki wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she took a seat at the end of the kitchen table.

"I know this will be good…Thanks so much Misaki-chan!" With that, Tobi grabbed his chopsticks and dug in. There were only three words everyone at the table could use to describe how fast Tobi ate that ramen.

"Is he okay?" They all said in unison as Tobi's face landed on the table. His stomach was the size of a hot air balloon.

"So..good," Tobi said as snoring was heard after that.

"Well, that's that," Misaki said, beginning to get up from her seat. She was stopped by Deidara grabbing her wrist gently. She looked down at him a bit surprised.

"Deidara, what is it?," Misaki sat back down. Deidara didn't let go of her wrist.

"Can you do something for me, Misaki?," Deidara said, looking at her seriously.

"Is something the matter, what is it?," Misaki was a bit curious as to why this S-class criminal was asking her for something.

"Will you…" Deidara paused.

"Please make me some lunch too?," Deidara looked up at her with large puppy-dog eyes and a protruding bottom lip. Misaki's eyebrow twitched at this; she actually thought it was something serious, but she forgot how idiotic he could be. She sighed.

"Deidara, that puppy-dog face isn't-

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?," Deidara protruded his bottom lip even more.

"Deidara, this is low, even for you," Misaki said shaking her wrist away from his hold and crossed her arms.

"It is not, un!," Deidara pouted for a moment.

"Deidara.." Misaki looked at him.

"What?," Deidara looked at her with his arms crossed. Kisame was still all concentrated in that magazine.

"You can cook," Misaki replied.

"Bu-But….your cooking..nevermind, un." Deidara uncrossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Wait, my cooking is what?," Misaki grinned slightly.

"I said nothing, hm," Deidara continued to try to ignore her but Misaki could already guess what he was going to say.

"Aw, come on, just say it," Misaki poked his arm repeatedly.

"I refuse, hm," Deidara crossed his arms again; he wasn't going to let Misaki get to him.

"Deidara!," Misaki said, now pouting. He glanced at her.

His eye twitched; she was now doing the puppy-dog eyes and the protruding bottom lip.

_She actually looks cute like that.. _Deidara shook off that thought and returned to ignoring Misaki. She poked him and he looked at her. By the time all of this was going on, Kisame had dragged Tobi to his room and he also left to his room. Deidara looked kind-of irritated but, she would try her best to get him to complete his sentence.

He didn't budge for the two minutes that she did her puppy-dog face. So, she had to result to something that she didn't want to. She gulped quietly.

_Here goes.. _Misaki put her hands on her lap and said in a whining voice:

"Aw, come on, Deidara-kun!," Misaki resisted the urge to burst out in laughter; almost sure it would get his attention. Deidara's head snapped towards her. His eye twitched slightly and he tried his hardest to come up with a reply.

"U-uh, Misaki, you know you can just forget about the lunch, I'm uh not really hungry anymore," Deidara attempted a small smile.

"I still want to know what you think of my cooking though!," Misaki replied wanting to get him to say it.

"Fine then," Deidara sighed.

"So?," Misaki said as her head went closer towards Deidara in such an interested manner.

"Your cooking is better," Deidara's words went quieter at the end of his sentence.

"What was that?," Misaki squinted a little.

"I said..your cooking is better," Deidara sighed after that.

"Really?," Misaki said cheerfully.

Deidara nodded and Misaki almost got up and jumped for joy.

Her mission was complete and she was happy.

"Well, I'll be going out for a while," Deidara said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Misaki said turning her body around in the chair.

"What is it?," Deidara looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Can I come too? I won't be any trouble, I just want to get out for a while," Misaki said almost begging.

"Well, alright, but don't try anything," Deidara walked to the door and opened a closet and grabbed a black hoodie and put it on. Misaki scurried upstairs and grabbed a gray hoodie and put it on, nearly tripping as she ran downstairs.

He opened the door and walked out, with Misaki beside him. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how about those flying strippers?," Misaki said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure," Deidara chuckled. She put her hands in her pockets.

"Anyway, where are we going?," Misaki cocked a brow at him.

Deidara noticed they were in the middle of the desert currently.

"I actually have no idea," Deidara shrugged and Misaki sighed.

"But, don't worry; I'll use a clay bird to get back." Misaki kind-of felt a bit relieved to hear that.

"Hm.." Misaki was pondering something she had noticed.

"What is it, un?" Deidara put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

"You seem to be acting nice for once," Misaki laughed a bit at that.

"Well, you did get Tobi off of my hands for a few hours, hm," He grinned.

"He's not _that _bad," Misaki kicked the sand lightly.

"That's what you think," Deidara stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?," Misaki turned around.

"Taking a rest, un," Deidara took off his hoodie; he had just now noticed that it was really hot.

Misaki did the same but put hers on the sand and laid back with her hair protected by it. Misaki got bored so she started making random sounds.

"Ahem," Deidara cleared his throat loud enough for Misaki to hear. She looked at him and poked her bottom lip out a bit. He sighed and started meditating. She happily started forming oddly shaped rocks.

Deidara decided he wouldn't be able to concentrate since Misaki wanted to be all I-can-do-what-I-want. He looked at her. Then it turned into a stare.

She didn't notice him staring at her though; she was too busy forming some rock with a weird shape. He actually got to notice her features for the first time.

Her long black hair that fell to the middle of her back, and her mesmerizing eyes that were soft and cheerful. He was captivated by her warm presence, and her ability to make him so intrigued in her.

He noticed her signature smell of lavender drift through the wind. He was really into noticing her appearance now because he was completely oblivious to the fact that she was staring at him.

She was also taking in his appearance. His long blonde hair that covered half of his face.

His muscles that showed through his shirt. His flawless face that caressed his gentle, blue eyes.

Both of them blinked furiously and lightly blushed when they realized they were staring at eachother immensely.

Misaki cleared her throat and stood up. She stretched and Deidara got up. She grabbed her hoodie and he grabbed his.

"I think we should get back now, we were at least gone for an hour; maybe more than that," Deidara said putting his hands into his pouches on his belt. After about three minutes, there was a giant, clay bird standing in front of them.

"It's huge.." Misaki said poking it curiously.

"My art is wonderful isn't it?," He said, grinning proudly.

"It's cool, but what else can you do?," Misaki looked at him anxiously.

"Well, I can do explosions," He crossed his arms and smirked.

"You **have **to show me," Misaki looked very interested now.

"I'll show you some other time," He jumped on the bird and reached his hand out.

She took it and his strong arms pulled her onto the big piece of his "art". They both enjoyed the silent ride back to the hideout. After about a half-hour, the clay bird was dispersed and they were heading inside. They walked in and Misaki grabbed his hoodie from him and hung both of their hoodies up in the closet.

He sat in a black recliner in the middle of the living room. Misaki plopped onto the couch and rested her head on the arm of it. They sat there for a while and Misaki fell asleep while Deidara watched TV. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen.

It read: 4:12 P.M. He sighed and turned off the TV. It seemed everyone else in the hideout had gone somewhere, and that was either to buy weapons or grocery shopping. Deidara walked over to Misaki's sleeping body and was doing akward movements with his hands.

He was trying to figure out how to carry her.

_I don't want to just sling her over my shoulder but, I don't want to wake her up.. _Deidara was deep in thought about this. There was a moment of "Aha!" and he picked her up gently, bridal style. He slowly walked up the stairs and readjusted her body.

She turned in his arms and clutched his shirt. Deidara could feel himself tense up a little, and he walked even more careful. He finally made it to her room and set her on the bed. He removed her sneakers and pulled the blanket over her. She mumbled something in her sleep, but he couldn't understand it.

Deidara pretty-much tip-toed out of her room and slowly shut the door, getting nervous when there was a loud creak from it.

_Ok, mission complete. _He sighed and walked to his own room, downstairs.

For the next few hours, he did some TV watching, and making some mini clay creatures. Misaki crept into his mind again, but he shook it off at once; he would **not **start thinking about her. Misaki was currently in her room having the same dream about the strange blonde-haired man.

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Hopefully something good..Well anyway, like always R&R. Until next time loves!**

***Le poof* ouo**


	7. Cunning Plans and Good Boys

**A/N: *Hana is sitting in a chair reading* Oh, hi there. Fancy meeting you here. Oh wait..what was I supposed to say again..*deep in thought* Oh yeah, this is the 7th chapter of Fateful Encounters!(Obviously e_o) This chapter isn't as good as it could have been, but what the hay? ON WITH THE STORY~**

"Misaki!," She heard the voice calling, but she wanted to get farther away from it. The voice wouldn't stop and she could feel herself getting closer to it. Misaki felt a rush of anger fill her and she could feel her arm raising and her hand balling into a fist.

"Would you wake up already, un?," Misaki's hand dropped; it was just Deidara.

She innerly twitched that she had stopped. She _was _awake, but her eyes were still closed.

_Oi, Kami-sama, that voice of his.._

Misaki couldn't get to her real thoughts so, she just laid there on what felt like her bed and not the couch in the living room.

"Misaki, I know you're awake, un." Deidara was standing by her bed and crouched over and looking at her with knowing eyes. She groaned quietly.

"Go away Deidara," She pulled the blanket over her head.

He pulled it back off.

"Get up," He said getting a bit frustrated.

She felt a twitch in her eye when he pulled off the blanket; she didn't like this upcoming tug-of-war.

"I don't want to," She pulled the blanket over her head again and held it tightly in place with her hand. He grabbed it and pulled it off with a bit of force and she was suddenly cold.

"Go away," She started shivering a little and Deidara hesitantly put the blanket back on her. She almost sighed in appreciation when the warmth came back to her body.

"No, just get up," Deidara was sitting on the edge of her bed now with his arms crossed.

"Why?," Misaki peeked from under the blanket, looking at him with evil eyes.

"It's dinner time, that's why," Deidara looked at her with the same look.

"Why did you come to wake me up anyway?," Misaki was wondering about this as soon as she heard his voice clearly the first time.

"Everyone is out in town somewhere or something," Deidara's frustration faded away slowly as the conversation calmed down.

"Oh? Well, I guess I could try to be nice then," She made a fake smile and kicked him off the bed, then swung her feet over and stretched. Deidara grunted at the sudden fall to the floor. He got up and put his hands in his pockets.

He walked to the door and waited for her to start to leave.

"What are you waiting for?," Misaki said.

"You," Deidara leaned up against the wall casually.

"Ok, I get your point, let's go," She walked past him and walked down the stairs. He closed her door and walked behind her, but not too close; you could never predict what Misaki might do. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table, which was already set.

"Sooo, what's for dinner?," Misaki was kind-of excited that she didn't have to cook dinner tonight.

"The best thing in the world; fried artichokes and celery," Deidara let out a fake, proud smile.

"You can't be serious," Misaki couldn't believe this; she thought the legendary "artist" could make something better than that.

"No, I'm kidding, it's lasagna," He smirked and walked over to the stove. He opened up the oven and set the large glass dish on top of the counter.

"It's been cooling, so it shouldn't be hot," He reached to the left cupboard and pulled out two dishes and put a big slice on one and a medium slice on another. Misaki could smell the aroma of lasagna in the air and she shivered at the delightful smell. He walked over to the table and put the plate with the medium slice in front of her. Deidara set his plate at the other end of the table and went to put the food back in the oven.

Misaki had already dug in before he sat down. He had mixed emotions about how she was eating. It was obvious that she loved it but, she was eating so fast he thought she might choke.

"This is really good," Misaki said after she took a big gulp of lasagna. She took a sip from a cup of water that was next to her plate. Deidara didn't really look like he was that hungry and he pushed his plate to the side after a few bites.

"Good, I worked hard on it," Deidara grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Your cooking is really…" Misaki didn't finish her sentence on purpose to get a pondering look from the blonde. He responded as he thought about her comment and he moved to the chair right next to her.

"Tell me, or I won't show you any explosions," Deidara mentally gave himself a high-five for that. Misaki bit her bottom lip in frustration. She almost started to taste blood.

She couldn't risk finishing that sentence because of the pure enjoyment of messing with Deidara but, she _really_ wanted to see those explosions..

She leaned in closer to his face.

"My lips are sealed," She smirked and leaned back.

"Oh? We'll see about that, hm," Deidara got up and took his plate and cleaned it off.

He left Misaki at the table by herself and went to his room, which was far enough for her not to hear him make a plan. She pouted to herself after cleaning her dishes and then wandered off to her room. She argued with herself trying to decide whether to go and tell him his cooking was great, or to stay put.

She really did want to see some explosions but, she wanted to mess with him a while longer and see what would happen, so she stayed put.

Meanwhile, Deidara was laying flat in his bed with his arms behind his head. He was thinking that Misaki would probably come tell his that his cooking was better than hers and he was the greatest artist ever, and also that she would beg him to show her some explosions.

He knew that wouldn't happen so, he forgot about it.

_That stubborn girl; she thinks she can out-wait me, huh? _Deidara said to himself and sat up in the bed.

He sat there a few minutes trying to come up with a slick way to force her to complete her earlier comment. He could now see her frustration from earlier when he did this to her.

_No wonder she called me Deidara-kun.._ He held his hand on his chin, looking at the wall.

He stood up and headed out the door, for Misaki's room. In Misaki's room, Misaki was pretty-much smiling from ear to ear. She had devised a plan to cunningly tip to Deidara that he let her off the hook.

She was going to use her charms on the blonde. Misaki was sure this would work; it never failed her before. There was loud knocking at the door, and she knew it was Deidara; she didn't sense the others' chakra.

"What's up, Deidara?," Misaki said from her bed. Deidara opened the door and walked in. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She almost kicked him off but, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"So?," Misaki cocked a brow.

"Are you ready to tell me about my cooking _now?,__"_ Deidara held in a small smirk.

"No. I told you, my lips are sealed," Misaki grinned and crossed her arms. She was sitting with her legs crossing eachother in the middle of her bed.

"Your lips are sealed?," Deidara had the pieces to his plan falling into place.

"Yep, and there is nothing you can do to make me talk," Misaki smiled triumphantly. Deidara grinned widely. Misaki felt a bit of suspicion towards that grin.

Then, his plan began to unfold.

"Nothing I can do you said, hm?," Deidara waited for a reply.

"Nothing," Misaki stood her ground.

"Ok, if you say so," Deidara's body faced Misaki now.

"What's that mean?," Misaki was a little confused by his slyness.

"Oh not..much," Misaki was about to respond when Deidara started leaning closer to her face..

His dreamy blue eyes were met with hers and she could feel herself tensing up even more. His face got even closer and then he stopped, only about two inches away from her face.

She could feel a cold sweat break out on her neck.

"So, there's absolutely _**nothing**_ I can do?," Misaki gripped the blanket that was next to her.

She couldn't help it as she partially let out a bit of the air she was holding. He noticed her sudden moment of tenseness and he used that to his advantage. Misaki obviously was nervous with him inches away from her face; I mean who wouldn't be?

He thought she would have fallen off the bed by now, but she was trying hard to keep her ground.

"Nope," She kept her face blank, trying not to give off that she was tense.

"Hm," Deidara got a bit closer, trying to see if it would change her mind.

"So, Deidara, why so close?," Misaki almost grinned at this.

"Oh, I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are," Misaki felt defeated; she didn't expect him to come up with a good excuse. She never really blushed a lot but, Deidara made that happen. She cursed herself for blushing, even if it was slight.

He wanted to laugh right now, but this was serious business.

"Uh.." Misaki really couldn't come up with a response, she never got compliments.

'Thank you' would be nice." Deidara smirked and she huffed out a quick "Thanks,"

"Now, down to business," Deidara's smirk went away and he looked at her straight in the eye. Now Misaki took her chance and got closer to his face.

Deidara was a bit taken aback. He thought she was too nervous to be demanding right now.

"Yes, let's," Misaki stared at him too.

"Will you just come out and say what you think of my cooking?," Deidara resorted to just that after all of the tension.

She put her index finger to his lips.

"Shh, all in good time, Deidara-_kun_," Deidara tried not to twitch.

"Now, if you promise to show me those explosions, then, I'll be happy to tell you what I think of your cooking," Misaki practically whispered in his ear.

Deidara's words came out in a fumbling mess, and after composing himself, he replied.

"I promise," He grunted.

"Well, then I might as well tell you that the lasgna was very delicious, but it's still not better than mine," She winked.

"I guess I can accept that, hm.." Deidara sighed.

"Anyway..um, not to invade but uh, why were you so pissed when I called you Blossom the other day,?" Deidara had been pondering this for a while and he couldn't set his finger on it. Pein had researched her village and it's horrible past but, he couldn't fit the pieces together. He knew something about that village but, he couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, about that, yeah sorry, that nickname just brings back bad memories," Misaki looked down, trying not to show her frown.

"Oh," That was all Deidara could say really; he wasn't good at talking like this with Misaki.

"So, how long was I asleep, earlier, I mean," Misaki tried to send off the sad mood with a happier one.

"A few hours, oh and next time, would you mind not grabbing on to me in your sleep?," Deidara made a small smile and Misaki felt a wave of opportunity run through her.

"Wait, you were the one that carried me to my room, weren't you?," Misaki now smiled and Deidara rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I didn't want Hidan trying to rape you in your sleep," He chuckled and Misaki laughed lightly, reminding herself to keep one eye open at night.

"Well, I was having a weird dream so, sorry," She laughed and changed the subject.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?," Misaki didn't really know the schedules of the Akatsuki so it was best to ask Deidara at the moment.

"Probably a while longer," Deidara shrugged; he didn't know how long they would be out partying; well most of them anyway.

"So, since we're the only ones here, we should hang out or something," Misaki was kind-of bored, so it would be fun..maybe.

Deidara jumped at the idea; he was bored too and when this happened before Misaki came, he was always bored out of his mind.

"Any ideas?," Misaki wasn't good at coming up with things to do.

"Two words. Strip Poker," Deidara had a gleam in his eye and Misaki's eye twitched.

"Hell no," Misaki refused every reattempt of strip poker suggestion from Deidara; she knew why he wanted to play that game, the clue was the first word of the game's name!

Deidara's set of attempts were all fails and he felt so denied. Misaki pitied him and she made a suggestion.

"Goldfish?!," Deidara reminded himself that she was probably more weird than Tobi.

"Uh, not really my thing," Deidara felt the need to get away from her but, he shrugged it off.

"Well, then I have no other suggestions," Misaki's brain didn't feel like cooperating with her at the moment.

"I don't have any ideas either.." Deidara scratched his head and there was a mental light bulb that went on.

"This would be a great time to show you some explosions!," Misaki's face lit up and she darted out of her room, with no shoes on, and ran out the door. She waited for Deidara to come out and he appeared after a few minutes.

"Ok, I'm ready," Misaki was sitting in the sand outside of the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara chuckled lightly and walked past her and stood on top of a hill. He put his hands into his pouches where his clay was stored and came out with two little spider-like clay creatures. Misaki tried moving closer but he turned his head and she stopped.

She stood up because she couldn't get a really good view. He threw them high in the air and called "Katsu!," The two little spiders made a slightly loud explosion and Misaki was cocking her head to the side with her mouth making a small "o". She found his abilities highly interesting as he showed her a few more, bigger explosions.

She was sitting right next to his leg by the time he was done.

"Close your mouth, already," Deidara looked down at her and then sat down next to her.

"I love it," Misaki was telling the truth, she had never seen such wonderful ability of explosions before.

"There is one thing though," Misaki was looking at his hands.

"What is it?," Deidara looked at her.

"I feel like there's something that you haven't shown me," Deidara was holding back something but, he didn't really want her to see it.

"Well, I am but, I don't want you to freak out or anything," Deidara laughed quietly to himself.

"I wanna see it," Misaki didn't think it could be that bad.

"If you say so..." Deidara then took off his Akatsuki cloak and Misaki's eyes got wider as he started removing his shirt. This was the first time she saw his abs, or him shirtless even.

"Uh...Deidara...I-I uh.." Misaki stumbled upon her words, but her eyes were like an owls when she saw the drawings on his chest.

"W-what?," She pointed at them and she felt like she hurt him immensely, because the look on Deidara's face was that of..maybe..fear or rejection. Deidara sighed and started the explanation.

"It looks weird, I know," Deidara looked away and started to grab for his shirt.

"It's not as bad as you think," She was actually a bit confused and interested at the sight.

"Huh?," Deidara had never shown anyone that "mouth" and he was surprised she didn't run away screaming and crying.

"Well..I mean it's not the worst thing I've ever seen in my life..I mean not that it's bad but- the thing isn't all- I mean! Damnit," Her jumbled up words got the best of her and she was looking away, a bit embarrassed for it. Deidara chuckled and grinned.

"Yeah, it's ok I guess, un," He slipped his shirt back on and threw his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulder.

"C'mon we should be going," He walked off and she slowly followed. She closed the door behind her and sighed as she saw him walk towards his room.

_Baka! Ugh, I suck at talking..I wish it wasn't so akward though... _Misaki sighed again and dragged herself to her room.

_Now that I think about it…the nightmare about the blood and the strange guy…I've been having it almost every night.. _Misaki hadn't noticed that she had been having that nightmare constantly and it was started to bug her.

It's not like the picture of the strange man got clearer every time she had the damn nightmare. She fell onto the bed and sighed. It made her brain fry thinking about it and she groaned and rolled over on her stomach.

"Uh, knock knock?," Misaki sat up and saw Kisame's face poking through the doorway.

"Oh, hey Kisame," Misaki let her head fall back onto the pillow and she heard his footsteps get closer. He stood a few feet away from the old bed and sighed; he couldn't understand females and their "feelings".

"So, what's up?," Misaki sighed in response and it caused him to have a confused look on his face.

"My life sucks," Kisame didn't argue with that; the girl had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and she had joined them after two months of no one looking for her. He imagined that she wanted to go home and missed everyone in her village _or _she felt betrayed.

"Huh," He couldn't say anything in particular to the sulking female in front of him so he just walked off.

"This sucks ass," She groaned and she found it hard to even sit up.

"I must be really losing it.." She continued to talk among herself and flinched when a voice cut into her thoughts.

"Misaki-chan!," She groaned a bit loud as she recognized the voice.

"Tobi.." She said as she sat up in a lazy manner and he was holding out his hands as if expecting a hug.

She shook her head no and he seemed to become sad for a second.

"What is it Tobi? Did you need something?," She yawned and he sat on her bed. She almost threw him off but her laziness got the best of her.

"Misaki-chan, I want you to have this," He pulled out a white, freshly-picked lily and she looked surprised.

"Oh, it's beautiful Tobi," She took it happily and sent him a warm smile but, she could have sworn she'd seen Zetsu lurking around with an evil aura cloaking him. He smiled widely behind his mask and he took the chance to hug her. Tightly.

"Tobi is so glad you like it, Misaki-chan!," Misaki laughed and hugged him back.

"Of course I would Tobi," She smiled and they released the hug.

"Tobi is a good boy!," Misaki laughed again and patted him on the head.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy," He smiled and ran out of her room and downstairs yelling, "Tobi is a good boy!."

**A/N: Yo! Did you enjoy reading? I sure hope you did.. *eats a chocolate bar* All of the reviews are very appreciated. :) I hope to get more views, and maybe some more reviews. I really like to see what you guys think of my work *-*. So, PLEASE, R&R!**


	8. When you try to escape from Hell

**A/N: To start off, I really want to say that I'm very sorry for this late update! I was very busy, so I didn't have time to work on this chap. Hopefully my readers aren't too angry at me ;n;. I promise that I'll work better with my timing, and I'll start working on Light Of Heaven soon, too. If you haven't read it yet, then check it out. Alright, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! On with the story!~**

She couldn't believe that it was true.

It couldn't be real.

Her hands gripped the crumpled paper.

His face, once so kind, was now that of a devil; a monster to her.

If she could; she would have burned down that entire hideout.

All she was asked to do was watch this stupid hideout of theirs.

They so trustingly left Misaki there all by herself, while they scurried off to their little mission.

Hell, they were probably out there slaughtering another village!

That bastard; he had taken _**everything **_from her.

She'd spent her whole life thinking it was her fault.

Now look at her; shadowed face, clenched, shaking fists, hurt and anger splattered all over her expression.

What was she to do?

She'd never thought someone so nice as Deidara could be so much different than he appeared to be.

This whole time, she'd hated the wrong person.

Droplets of tears fell onto the paper.

_Why? How could I have trusted them so easily?! Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!_ Misaki held on tighter to the paper.

That was who she had been having those horrifying nightmares about.

She was having nightmares constantly of the unsuspected culprit to her villages' massacre!

That face...it haunted her for who knows how long.

"Damnit!" She punched the wooden paneling on the wall.

She felt a little taken aback at the huge hole that she made.

"What the hell should I do..?" Misaki really couldn't think straight; who would be able to think in this kind of situation?

Maybe it was a prank; yeah, it had to be a prank.

Her delirious laughter echoed throughout the room.

As she walked out of the room laughing insanely, she arrived in the bathroom.

The reflection on that mirror could have scared anyone to tears.

Misaki, though, seemed very pleased in her reflection.

Wide eyes, a crooked, demented smile, and tears on the corners of her eyes, Misaki put a hand on the mirror.

"Look at me...I'm going crazy! Oh these bastards, they'll pay! They'll all pay!" Her laughter bounced off of the walls; full of despair, hate, anguish, also that of a psychotic person.

As she prepared everything to leave, she destroyed as many items as she could.

With a chakra-engulfed hand, she punched through the middle of the bed, left dents in the dungeon-door, kicked the dresser over, and left the room.

When she left the hideout, flames flared behind her, and with her sword in hand, and her supplies, an evil grin was plastered on her face.

She purposely left the crumpled piece of paper a distance away from the flame-engulfed, now destroyed hideout.

She knew they wouldn't be back for quite some time, but when they did, they'd sure as hell find a surprise.

With that last thought, she made her way to her very near escape route.

Five hours later, Misaki emerged from thick trees, panting, muddy and limping, and sweating heavily.

She'd kept the same fast pace, without any breaks, and she finally stopped when her ankle twisted a little to the side.

"Crap.." She plopped near a tree, threw her stuff onto the ground, and a green aura surrounded her hands.

She placed her hands over her ankle; she was thankful for all the training she did all of those years before her kidnapping.

After ten minutes of her personal healing process, she stood, and breathed deeply.

After all, she never stayed in one place for too long.

She had been traveling for so long it seemed.

"I should be able to at least jog.." As she said that she began to slowly trot in the direction towards her village with her supplies and all.

Yes, she was going to go back.

Even though they had turned their backs to her, she still believed they would forgive her if they understood the situation.

"I still have one more chance at this." She spoke quietly to herself, and made her trot into a slow run.

She found more trees, and after adjusting her footing, she continued on to her clan's village.

Even if her whole clan had been wiped out, she still considered it to be the Kaori clan's home.

Not one person could tell her that it wasn't, and if they did, she still believed otherwise.

To bring up all of the bad memories would mean that she was weak.

To Misaki, if you dwelled on the past, you weren't strong mentally.

She _**was **_a weak-minded little girl before, but after all the years of mistreatment, she put up a mental wall.

Training for those seven years sure as hell gave her a big leap of progress.

Speeding up, she sighed deeply.

_I don't know what I'll do if they act completely the same as when I was there a few months ago.._Misaki pushed on through the thick leaves.

_I'm going to bring justice for them...all of them. _Misaki found herself almost slipping off of a branch.

She got back to her pace, and quickened it.

Misaki hadn't seen anyone following her, and hadn't seen Zetsu lingering anywhere, and hopefully she wasn't being spied on.

She definitely knew what happened to traitors, especially within the Akatsuki.

With time, they might forget about her, but only if she was good enough to hide from them.

Misaki had no clue if they would pursue her for a certain amount of time, but she deeply hoped that they would trust she wasn't some loud mouth.

Although, she was known to blurt out things when she got a little too angry, especially when her emotions were involved.

Her experience of hurt really affected situations she got into.

The hate that raged inside of her now was just a small portion of what she could become.

Not many people in the village knew a lot about her.

She tried her best to get to know them, and be nice to children and things like that, but they treated her like she was some kind of monster.

As far as she knew, they could all be laughing with happy smiles, because she was gone, and wasn't returning.

Maybe they even thought she was dead or something, and they didn't even have a service for her.

Hell, she really wouldn't care if they thought that, but it would hurt her if even the people who at least spoke nicely to her turned like the others.

All she had ever wanted was to be treated kindly, and to be accepted.

What had she really done wrong?

It couldn't be possible that she could totally forgive them if they accepted her when she arrived, either.

The love, the care, the warmth of family is what mattered to her when her clan was alive.

When they were murdered, all that was in her heart became cold and frozen.

It was like Misaki was stuck in a deep tunnel of depression, loneliness, confusion, and denial.

After all of that verbal abuse though, it got to her even if she tried to ignore it.

Soon enough, she started believing what she was hearing.

Her mother and father would have been disappointed in her that she would give in to it, but it was hard not to.

Misaki wiped a small tear that began to form away from the corner of her eye.

_Focus, Misaki. _As she put her mind back to her current goal, she leaped farther from each branch.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan screeched, while everyone, including Pein looked surprised.

It was very rare for even Pein to look surprised.

"What in the holy hell?!" Kakuzu screeched along with the Jashinist.

Pein cleared his voice.

"Find her, now." Deidara was standing next to Pein shaking his head, and his head snapped at the order.

"I'll do it." Deidara swiftly disappeared and appeared again behind where the building used to be.

He began to look through the rubble.

_She wouldn't have gotten hurt in something like this..Was she ambushed? No, that wouldn't have worked on her. _Deidara contemplated on what the situation could have been.

As he continued to search through the rubble, Hidan was cursing up a storm, and everyone was having some kind of meeting.

"Damn it." Deidara cursed to himself, and flashed further away from the destroyed hideout site.

He walked around, and under some sand, something white was emerged.

Deidara leaned down, and picked up some crumpled up piece of paper.

He shook off the sand, and squinted to read the paper.

"What the...Kaori clan..." Deidara slowly realized the connection.

_Don't tell me she... _He found the reason as to why Misaki wasn't at the hideout.

"Shit!" Deidara clenched the paper, and with anger-filled eyes, he threw it down.

"Deidara, what'd you find?!" Kisame yelled from afar.

He looked back, pointed to the ground and sped off.

_Damnit! How the hell did she find that?! Then, it must have been her who burned down the hideout.. I knew she shouldn't have guarded the hideout. _Deidara's mind was frazzled and he sped up, frantic, and in search of an angry brunette with purple eyes.

All he found was broken tree branches, and a pathway through some trees when he arrived at the forest a distance away from the hideout.

"She must have been here.." Deidara knew she was sneaky, and he also knew she had this plan set up from the first day she arrived in the Akatsuki hideout.

He continued on through the brush, and stopped by a river.

Deidara pulled out a water canister from his Akatsuki uniform, and filled it up.

After taking a few sips, he closed it back up, placed it back inside his uniform, and headed the way of broken objects.

_I can't imagine what she was thinking when she found that..but I do know that she must want to kill me. If we have an encounter, I don't know if I'll be able to hold back. _Although they had gotten close, Deidara surely wasn't going to let her kick his ass, or even kill him.

He knew what he did must have crushed her, and with what he knew now, he felt horrible;

more than words could describe.

"Damnit.." Her ankle was throbbing again for the second time, and it was slowing her down.

"It's not like I can cut my ankle off." Misaki let out a sigh, and sat down on a tree branch to heal herself.

_I can't keep stopping like this; they must have found the rubble by now, and surely someone is looking for me. _Misaki was beginning to feel nervous all of a sudden.

She knew only a portion of what great power the members of Akatsuki had.

Sure, she could evenly match with Deidara or Hidan, but with them together, there _might_ be a chance.

It just showed that if someone with more power than the both of them; like Pein, came after her, then she was dead meat.

Pein would definitely not care about her past; he'd probably look at her with those mesmerizing, murderous Rinnegan eyes, and then kill her in an instant.

Just thinking about that awful death sent chills down her spine.

Again, she stood and raced forward, not continuing those horrifying thoughts.

Just thinking about him; Deidara, she wanted to stab something, explode a city, do something destructive.

Then again, she did have a heart, so she wouldn't do something like that.

Although, the flashbacks of her demented side scared her, now.

When she was back at the hideout, her emotions went into overdrive, and nothing was normal.

She could be murderous one minute, and depressed the next for all she knew.

Misaki wasn't some nutcase though, and she wouldn't let herself become that either.

Now that she had found out the truth, she needed to think things out, instead of rushing head-on like she usually did.

Yeah, she could be composed at times, like the first fight with Hidan, but in situations like this...it was hard.

All she could do right now was to go as fast as she could to her home, and try to settle things with everyone, and from there, she would somehow hide from the Akatsuki.

She laughed at a thought like this, but maybe she could build some kind of super-strong ninja army to wipe out the Akatsuki.

The people she really wanted to kill were Pein and Deidara.

She would exact her revenge somehow though, and that would be her goal for now, until she found a more worthy purpose.

"Where the hell could she have gone, un?" Deidara cursed under his breath; it had already been two hours since the beginning of his search.

Deidara received word from Itachi that he needed to bring Misaki back to them, dead or alive.

He slightly cringed at the dead or alive part.

When he sent back a clay bird, he continued on, full-force.

In the case of Deidara going full-force, that meant riding a giant clay bird.

His creation could go way faster than his speed, and he was alert, looking around, and eyeing everything.

_I need to find her soon, before she does something rash. _Some people wouldn't believe it, but Deidara could think wisely at times, even at his young age.

There was no telling what Misaki could do.

She could probably go in disguise to some shop, and get a boatload of kunai, a few swords, paper bombs, and more.

Misaki could probably make weapons of her own for all he knew.

A girl like Misaki was unpredictable at times, and that wasn't always a good thing, especially when she turned against you.

Before things got any more out of hand than they were, Deidara had to break this cycle.

Pein spoke much truth about the cycle of hatred constantly, and now that speech was drilled into Deidara's brain.

He couldn't help but think of past conversations he had had with Misaki, and try to decipher

her body language.

Deidara's concentrated face lit up when he thought of the Battle to the Bathroom, as he called it.

When he'd called Misaki ''Blossom'', she had a speck of darkness in her eyes.

Then she got pissed off, and stalked off to her room.

Back then, he didn't know what caused her to do that, but now he had connected that it must have been something along the lines of her clan's murder.

Her clan's murder...blossom..blossoms falling..blood..

Blood, that was it..the blood-covered blossoms that fell..

When he was assigned to that mission, when he coldly murdered all of those people, he had shut out his emotions.

It was one of his first assignments to prove just how strong he was.

What he was sent to retrieve didn't turn up, and it was discovered that those items were destroyed long before he arrived.

Now he remembered.

There was a girl, about his age, staring horrified a distance away.

She had..mid-length, brown hair, wide, amethyst eyes, and she had fallen over when he looked her way.

The girl was looking at him like a deformed alien; _**that girl was Misaki.**_

Those words echoed through Deidara's head over and over.

The girl that looked so terrified of him..was someone who he'd taken to the Akatsuki, and she'd joined them.

Misaki's face right now; it's probably full of anguish and a feeling of betrayal.

It's not like Deidara could blame her for running off and burning down the hideout.

What he was really worried about though, was that Pein would send in others to rid of her.

Pein wasn't one to deal with nonsense, but Deidara could bet money that Misaki thought otherwise about the situation.

As of now, all Deidara could do was think about what he would do if he met up with Misaki.

Just where was she now anyway?

"Idiot, I'm a real idiot sometimes, I swear.." Misaki walked on top of the waves in the wide river.

She'd decided to cut her path shorter by taking a shortcut.

_I don't even know where I am! Ok, think, think, think.. _Misaki could feel her frustration building up.

She stepped onto the grass on the other side of the riverbank.

As she brushed herself off, there was movement near her.

Her head twirled to the source of disturbance.

She flew backwards at the impact of the bomb.

When her back hit the tree trunk, she winced loudly.

Her eyes were closed shut, and she opened one with blurry vision.

Blonde hair swirled around in the wind, and she heard a flapping noise.

"No..no, no, no!" She screamed as the blonde hair moved away from the flapping object, and got closer to her.

"No, you, get away from me!" The guy with blonde hair chuckled loudly, and drew a kunai from his sleeve.

Misaki tried to move, but her body ached.

She scrambled backwards, feeling blood trickle down her forehead.

"Deidara..you.." She could barely make out her sentence as her vision came back.

"Don't be shy Misaki, don't you want to see your clan again?" Deidara's creepy laugh rang through her ears, and she could feel anger and fear flowing throughout her body.

Her stomach began to tighten, and then he picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

Deidara pushed her up against the trunk of the tree, and put the kunai to her throat.

He laughed again, and with her fists clenched, she kicked the place where the sun doesn't shine.

As he let her go, and leaned over, she limped her way away from him.

"Shit, I have to- Misaki coughed and blood escaped her lips.

_Damnit! _She thought.

On her way through some bushes, she peeked through and saw him making his way to her direction.

"Why doesn't he just throw bombs at me..he wants to take his sweet time with me, huh? Two can play at that game, Deidara." Misaki whispered to herself.

She made sure her vision was set right then called out her jutsu.

"Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears!" As the sharp spikes emerged from the ground, Misaki wanted to cross her fingers that this would at least give her time to escape.

When the spears flew Deidara's way, Misaki saw him fall to the ground, and she limp/ran as fast as she could away from him.

Panting, she pulled out a kunai from her belt, and gripped the handle.

After she was a good distance away, she cut off a strip of cloth from her sleeve.

When she tied it to her forehead, a gasp of pain came out of her mouth.

"Oh, Misaki!" Misaki scrambled to her feet, and fled.

"Where have you gone, dear _Blossom_?" Misaki gripped the kunai harder; the thought of that bastard calling her Blossom made her blood boil.

What she really wanted to do was turn around and choke the life out of him.

She was thinking now though, and if she had done that, she would get herself killed.

Misaki had to find a way to heal herself, or she wouldn't be able to keep this up.

Jumping from a tree, she didn't hear his voice anymore, and she pressed the green aura to her leg.

Explosions were heard a good distance away, and she flinched, but continued to heal her body.

As she heard a familiar voice call "Katsu!", she got up, and drew her sword.

Now that she healed most of her injuries, she could try to fight back.

She quietly hopped off of the branch, and hid behind a large tree trunk.

When she felt the blade against her neck again, she ducked, and back flipped the opposite direction.

Deidara stood there with a stupid smirk on his wicked face, and walked closer.

"You bastard." Misaki practically growled at him.

"Ha! Don't be afraid Misaki, I just want to talk." Misaki cocked her eyebrow and laughed.

What did he think she was, stupid?

"As if, you idiot." Deidara's smirk dispersed and he grumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Misaki didn't give him a chance to answer as she charged at him, and flung her sword at his head.

Here and there, she made grunts and angry sounds; she couldn't land a hit on him.

With a combo kick, she finally knocked him to the ground.

She kicked the kunai out of his hand swiftly, and pressed her foot on his throat, along with her sword right in the middle of his eyes.

He smiled at her taijutsu and swordsmanship skills.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" She panted with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing, blossom." He tripped her, and threw some explosive clay creatures at her.

Misaki barely made that escape.

Right before the bombs hit the ground, she flashed to a safer location.

It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get away.

What was the plan now?

She had thought if her anger didn't get the best of her, and if she focused, then she would be able to beat Deidara.

Things were changed now though, because of the simple fact that she was injured, and low on stamina.

If she could, she would swallow an "ultimate soldier" pill, as she called it, but she didn't have any left.

She had used all of them before Deidara caught up to her.

A rough kick in the back pushed her, face first, into the ground.

A sting of pain came from her cheek, and she was grabbed by the hair, and pulled up.

Her feet dangled about an inch from the ground, and she kicked the blonde bomber.

At least, she _attempted _to kick him, but she failed.

His strong hand grabbed her throat, and squeezed.

She tried to pry his hands from her throat, but even with the energy she had left, she couldn't.

As Misaki felt the life being sucked out of her, she whispered something.

"I'm sorry..everyone.." The edges of her vision were going black, and soon she was again enveloped by loneliness and darkness..

**To be continued...**

**A/N: You'll find a somewhat surprising thing in the next chapter, just to let you know. Anyways, it didn't take that long to finish up the chapter, because the whole main concept was already written. I just hope that everyone liked it as much as I do, and that's not just because I'm the author! Alright, so everyone have patience with me on my updates, and give me your feedback! Love you all, Hana-chan is out!~  
**


	9. A New Development

**A/N: What can I say..holidays take a lot of my time..^^;; I'm sorry everyone! I really didn't have time to put this chapter up, so I finally finished it around 3 in the morning today(Which is January 1st). *sigh* Well, I hope you like this chapter, but me, myself, it turned out O.K..I mean..I was half awake when I finished this, so it might be a little sloppy..Anyway, on to le story!~**

Ok, now this was just getting weird.

First, I'm being choked by Deidara, and now I'm sitting up against a tree panting and sweating like a pig..

What the hell?

Let me get this straight, that was a..dream?

And, I'm not dead?

Well..great.

It still doesn't change the fact that I'm now scared out of my mind, and even more paranoid, though.

So, I should probably get going, or they'll catch up to me..which they probably already did!?

I looked around frantically, whipping my head every which way.

Phew, no sign of anyone here; so I'm safe for now.

Alright, I check through my pack, just to make sure a passer-by didn't steal anything.

As I get up and stretch, I notice that I must have fallen asleep against the tree while trying to heal myself.

I probably should have rested before, but now that it was done, I had to get moving.

I secured my pack and sword onto my back, and jumped onto a thick tree branch above.

My ankle felt a lot better now, and I could probably move faster.

Just to make sure no one was following me, I concentrate with my eyes closed; no chakra near me.

My body moved fast and colors blurred next to me.

This was going to be a long trip back home..

**Back at the hideout..**

Pein had received the message from Deidara.

He had reassured him that he had it all under control, and that there was no need for him to send others for assistance.

Tobi had thought otherwise, of course, because his ''Sempai'' needed him.

Although he was surprisingly annoyed with the girl, he had already known why she had burned down their temporary home, and left.

Hidan, on the other hand, complained non-stop that she needed to be sacrificed to his ''Jashin-sama''.

That's when Kakuzu interrupted arguing that they could keep her as a hooker, and get money that way.

The ideas were endless within the Akatsuki, and one should normally grow irritated with it.

Konan just sat there, looking bored, crafting something out of paper.

The rest of the members were all just sitting around waiting for orders.

Pein had not sent out Zetsu, even though he was urged to.

He wanted to see just how well this cat and mouse game between Deidara and Misaki would turn out.

A short while ago, he had gotten another message from Deidara stating that he was closing in on Misaki.

This had excited the rest of the Akatsuki, excluding the mature members.

Tobi nearly went psycho when he got orders to prepare to restrain Misaki; Tobi was extremely ecstatic about the whole thing.

Pein had been observing the members within the S-Class criminal group ever since Misaki had arrived.

He'd noticed a change in a few members, specifically Deidara.

It seemed he'd gotten soft over the period of time spent with Misaki.

This whole situation was basically a plot created by Pein to separate the two love-birds.

Even though the pair hadn't noticed it, they showed signs of interest in each other.

Pein wasn't the only one who had noticed though; some of the others cracked jokes about the pair.

Furthermore, Pein had predicted that Deidara would go after Misaki, and he was curious as to what events would occur when the two met.

He wouldn't send Zetsu out unless it was extremely needed.

All he would do was wait..  
"Still can't believe that girl.." Hidan muttered under his breath.

**Misaki's POV...**

Sometimes, I really didn't like being a ninja.

Always having to fight, for everything.

It didn't matter what it was; love, power, peace.

Life is a non-stop fight.

I sighed and landed on the hard ground.

Under the shade of a tree, I leaned against the rough surface.

The only thing I could do was think; I couldn't concentrate for more than ten minutes.

This whole situation was really getting ridiculous.

All I was thinking about was.._him._

What was up with me?

First I hate him, then I can't keep my mind off of him.

I guess I just didn't understand why this whole thing had to happen.

This was one of the things I always wondered in my time at the hideout- Why do I feel so secure here?

Yes, I felt..strangely comfortable there.

Some people would probably slap me for saying this, but _they_ made me feel _**accepted. **_

All of them, in an odd way, made me feel that for the first time in a long time, I had a family.

We joked around like brothers and sister.

Not all of the members of Akatsuki were on the level of speaking to me.

Konan, for example, seemed to accept me silently.

Even the quiet Uchiha seemed to put up with me.

The thing I really wondered about was..who had Pein sent to come after me?

There had to be someone.

I highly doubted the great Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, would let me go _**that **_easily.

If I could, I'd go back to my village, tell them everything that happened, and hope that they'd accept me, but I now realized I couldn't.

Sure, I would go back, and come up with some lame excuse for my absence, but they would think of me as a traitor if they knew the Akatsuki had taken me.

Oh, I could hear them now, the elders in the village, pointing at me with accusing fingers, saying how I probably spilled every detail of our defense secrets.

In truth, we really didn't have any.

Our village didn't really have any order.

There was something similar to a council, very few shinobi, and nosy outsiders.

Honestly, I was probably the strongest shinobi in the village.

This being, because I worked hard to get where I am, unlike the snotty teenagers who stalked me while I trained in solitude.

I'd always known they were there, even if they were as quiet as mice.

They seemed to think I was clueless and oblivious to their presence.

It's a knee-slapper, really.

Just about everyone in _my _village thought lowly of me.

How could you think so little of someone who could easily beat you to a pulp?

Idiots, the lot of them.

Thinking they were so above everyone, with their half-ass threats, and their judgmental eyes.

There was someone I looked forward to seeing, though.

Her name, Ai; she was a wonderful girl.

When I was "kidnapped", she was 14 years old.

Yep, we're four years apart.

I could tell she looked up to me; it made me feel like..a big sister?

When I would think about her, I'd get all teary-eyed.

She really reminded me of my little sister, Akahana.

I called her Hana, and we were very close.

When..she was killed, she was 7 years old.

I wiped away a stray tear and took in a deep breath.

That breath got stuck in my throat and I coughed hard when I heard some noise from behind me.

Who could it be?

I cautiously slipped my hand into my pouch, and the next thing I knew, my shuriken had a hold of someone's blonde hair..

My eyes widened at the realization of the image that was in my vision moments ago.

Oh, this has to be a coincidence.

Was that dream trying to tell me something?

Trying to warn me, perhaps?

Well, I had the obvious answer when a blade was against my throat.

"Misaki.." Deidara mumbled against my ear.

His breath tickled my cheek.

"D-Deidara." I barely managed to get it out.

Why did this have to be happening to me?

This position was just awkward.

The upper-half of my body was turned and he was, well it felt like he was squatting behind me.

What really annoyed me was that he was so comfortable with the stupid kunai at my throat.

"I've been looking for you. You have a good speed, hm." I grunted in response, causing him to turn the kunai to the flatter surface of the blade.

I couldn't help but smirk at this.

Maybe all I had to do was talk enough, and maybe I wouldn't end up biting the dust, as I did in my dream..well nightmare.

"I don't want to end up having to fight you, all you have to do is come back to the hideout with me." I scoffed.

"So, you really think after everything I know, I'm going to just simply forget it all, and go back?" My voice got higher and angrier as I finished speaking.

It didn't seem like he was surprised.

"About that, what were you doing snooping around in Pein's office?" I tried not to swallow hard; this question made me nervous.

I hesitated answering the question and he jumped at the opportunity to make me more nervous.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone there. You weren't to be trusted." This, now this, made me angry.

"W-What the hell do you mean? If I weren't to be trusted, I would have escaped from that hell-hole long before today." I just couldn't think straight anymore, and the words were fumbling out of my mouth now.

"I'd seriously trusted you assholes, and look what I find, the person who murdered my clan!" His grip on the kunai tightened.

"Misaki, what happened to your clan..I had no choice-

"Bullshit! I don't care what excuse you have, or any stupid attempt to take me back to that miserable hell you call home." He stood then, and pulled me up by the back of my shirt.

"Just shut up." My eyes narrowed and I balled my fist.

I elbowed him as hard as I could, but he blocked the attack.

The next thing I knew, my body was turning, and my fist was ready to destroy him.

He appeared behind me, and tripped me onto the ground.

I broke my fall with my arm, and rolled away.

My movements were steady, and I stood to face him once more.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Deidara." I cracked my knuckles.

"Oh, I know, un." He took a fighting stance, and I charged at him.

My first few kicks didn't do much, as he'd blocked them all.

I attempted to flash behind him and karate chop him in the neck, but he was fast enough to escape.

With a kick to the side, I slid a few feet away.

I didn't have many options here, and I had to think fast if I wanted to escape.

He had a strange look in his eyes.

It was like he was trying to understand what I was doing.

Something like...pity in his eyes.

This had only enraged me more, and I ran towards him with chakra enveloping my hand.

He caught my fist, but he slid back, and I brought my other fist up, which connected with his cheek, and he flew into a tree.

As soon as he'd landed, he wasn't there any longer.

I looked around quickly, especially looking up.

"Shit." I mumbled when I heard the familiar call of, "Katsu!"

I fell face-first into a group of bushes, which helped my fall somewhat.

It still didn't help that I got a few cuts on my face from the thorns, though.

My back was aching too.

I was lucky my eyes hadn't gotten cut.

When I closed my eyes for a second, I sensed his chakra above, so that meant he was on a clay bird.

I got up and leaped into the highest tree I could find.

It was a pine tree, and its height was equal to where Deidara was.

As I wiped the blood oozing from the cut on my cheek, he looked at me with determination.

"Asshole." I muttered, and he smirked at me.

"It's not fair if you're the only one flying." He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked my art." I couldn't help but laugh.

When I disappeared out of his sight, I made sure I had a good amount of chakra for the justus that I was going to perform.

Although, I was nervous if I had to use _that_ jutsu.

I hadn't used it in so long, and it took up a lot of my chakra.

If I hadn't noticed before, I noticed that my ankle was covered in some strange, little, white spiders..

Oh no, this couldn't be good.

One by one, I flicked them off of me.

These had to be little bombs made my Deidara; was he really trying to kill me?!

Then, I spotted him, his too-excited grin stuck on his face.

He was casually resting against a tree, a few feet away, to my left.

"It's not good to space out, Misaki." I paid him no attention, I just flicked the last of the weird creatures off of my ankle, and sighed, relieved that he hadn't blown my ankle off.

I walked backwards slowly, and on the defensive.

"Misaki, we really don't have to do this. Just come with me." Heh, it almost sounded like he didn't want to kill me, _yeah right_.

"You know what, Deidara, screw you. Screw this." With that, I wove the hand signs as quickly as possible, then called, "Earth Release: Devouring Earth!"

I heard nothing, and felt nothing, as my mind went blank, and my body went numb.

The only thing I wanted to do right now was get the hell out of there.

As the familiar enormous jaws made out of earth consumed Deidara, I saw that my hands were shaking.

When the dust settled, and everything went quiet, I dropped to my knees.

I was emotionally and mentally exhausted.

All of this proved to be too much for me.

I drew my sword from my back, and slowly began to crawl backwards.

My back hit a tree trunk, and with tears forming in my eyes, I held the sword towards the mound of earth that I'd created minutes ago.

Deidara wouldn't die like this, he probably wasn't even injured.

Me, I thought I would have been stronger than this.

There was a reason I was trying to hold back.

That reason, I didn't want to even think about.

Unfortunately, it was the only thing I could think about at that moment.

I was in a daze, and even when Deidara's voice rang through my ears, and rocks flew in all directions, I was still in shock.

Yes, I'd found the reason.

The thing I didn't want to face; the thing that I so dearly didn't want to believe to be true.

So, when I settled my wet eyes on Deidara's form walking towards me, I dropped my sword.

Looking into those eyes, those odd, soft eyes, I was weakened.

I was weakened to the point of giving up.

All that I had worked for, just to escape, was for nothing.

The person that changed my emotions in the blink of an eye, was the same person who had slaughtered my clan.

"Misaki.." It brought me back to reality.

I was quick to reach for my sword, but it wasn't there.

My sword, was too far for me to reach, probably was kicked away when I stopped thinking straight.

"Just get it over with." I leaned back, limply.

He looked like he had lost the ability to speak or something.

"What's wrong? C'mon, just do it already." It saddened me that this was how I was going to die..

"Misaki, I-

"Why can't you do it? Just get it over with!" His eyes hardened.

Hot tears streamed down my face.

"It's over. I have nothing to live for, they're all gone. No one is here with me anymore." I slowly got up, and I fell against the tree.

"If you could do it to them, then why not me? Huh?" He stared at me with wide eyes.

He looks like my mom, before she died.

Yeah, looks just like her; when my father was murdered right in front of her.

I walked towards him, and I stopped inches away from him.

He wasn't a lot taller than me, and I looked into his eyes.

Deidara looked looked down at me, pity scribbled onto his features.

Maybe he was sad that I'd given up, I was probably wrong though.

"So, how did it feel? Killing my clan? Did you feel better about yourself? Did it make you feel _**strong**_?" I went on, all of my emotion going into this speech.

"You know, I actually wasn't going to escape the hideout. But, I came across that piece of paper. Then, I cut you off. Do you know how hard that was? Do you?!" I punched him in the face.

He didn't stop me.

Well, that was kind-of off for Deidara.

"Deidara-_**kun**_?" He narrowed his eyes and looked into my eyes.

"I had no choice, Misaki." I laughed.

"You had no choice? From what I remember, you showed no mercy at all!" He was taken aback.

"Do you think I wanted to kill all of those people in your clan?! That was hard for me. Yeah, even me, the cold-hearted murderer." I walked away from him, I couldn't look into those eyes any longer.

I wouldn't know what I would do if he found out that reason..

He suddenly pulled me by my wrist.

Right now, I'm not supposed to feel happy.

I'm not supposed to be excited, and feel butterflies in my stomach.

I am most definitely not supposed to be kissing Deidara from the Akatsuki.

Alas, look at what I'm doing.

Was kissing supposed to feel so good?

It's like I'm walking on clouds..

Gah, when did I become so soft?

Was it just me, or was this kiss lasting forever?

It seemed like forever, but forever was becoming a good friend of mine.

When he pulled away, I couldn't deny that I was still in shock.

"D-Deidara..I-You-Um-

He laughed and I was at a loss for words.

"Huh, I didn't know you were such a good kisser." I most definitely wasn't supposed to feel like my face was on fire right now.

Ok, I was a totally different person.

The Misaki I'm supposed to be is the one who comes up with a comeback, not blush like a school girl!

I really wanted to facepalm myself.

"Deidara, I'm confused.." Now my mind was just saying the things I didn't want to say.

So, I straightened up and wiped my tears away.

"It's alright, un. We can be confused together." Then there was that smirk I loved so much.

I needed to get this out, or I would explode.

"I have to leave. I can't go back." His expression turned into that of disappointment.

I'm sure that isn't what he wanted to hear, but it had to be said.

"Misaki, you can't go off on your own. I'm sure Pein will accept you once again..if we just convince him." His words were very reassuring, but could it happen?

I didn't really know Pein, but did he at least have the heart to accept me again, even after I burned down his home?

"I am a missing-nin but, I burned down..the hideout." He nodded and I noticed that our faces were very close..

It was weird, but I really wanted to kiss him again.

Great, I was turning all mushy and strange.

This day was just all thrown together; it was crazy.

"We already were making plans to move to another, so I think you'll be alright." For the first time throughout this whole day, I was actually happy.

I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but I'm running like hell if he tries to kill me." I don't think he took the joke lightly, because he just shook his head and started to walk away.

I stood there, clueless.

He turned his head back at me.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come with me, un?" I stuttered and walked to get my bag that was thrown next to some tree.

I walked past him fast, trying to hide my red face.

He chuckled and I sighed.

"Oh shit.." I said out of nowhere while we walked.

He stopped and looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" I sighed and swallowed hard.

"Hidan. is. Going. to. Try. And. Sacrifice. me. to. Jashin." I said it slowly so the words could sink in.

He just chuckled and I stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hidan won't do shit once he finds out you're mine." And that had me walking fast again trying to hide my crimson face.

**A/N: Well? Personally, I loved the ending, and hopefully you did too..Anyway, I want to give a shout out to a good friend of mine. You should really check out her fanfic; it's based on a book called Hush, Hush. Her user is RosieStories98. In my opinion, and this is coming from someone who hasn't even read the series, but it is great. So, take a look at her story, and hopefully you like it as much as I do..well if you****  
're in to that series..Alright. The news for LOH is that I'll be working on that soon as well. Since it's the new year, I'm going to try and work even harder! Love you guys. Until next time!~  
**


End file.
